


Fly On The Wall

by SameAsItEverWas



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameAsItEverWas/pseuds/SameAsItEverWas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krashlyn on the lead up to the Olympics. From Ashlyn first realising she may be losing the number 2 goal keeper spot, to the disappointing phone call and the immediate aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly On The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> (The timeline is not accurate).

March 2016

 

It was USWNT camp. Something wasn’t right. Ali couldn’t quite put her finger on it but something with Ashlyn was definitely not right.

 

She hated when this happened. She knew Ashlyn loved her but every now and then something would happen, and Ashlyn would be a bit off and Ali always worried it was something she had done, or worse yet it was the beginning of the end and Ashlyn was losing interest in her.

 

They were training separately today, and tended to keep with their groups even during breaks on these days. During the 10.30 break, Ashlyn had caught eyes with Ali and smiled as usual but it wasn’t a big smile, more just an acknowledgement.

 

It was now lunchtime, and again Ali and Ashlyn had stayed in their groups, Ali couldn’t even see Ashlyn anywhere in the room. It was cold outside, and Ashlyn wasn’t a fan of cold weather so Ali didn’t think she would be outside.

 

She felt puzzled by that and decided to have the last 10 minutes of the lunch break to herself and got up from the table to make her way outside.

 

Just as she was walking out of the door, she bumped into Ashlyn who was going back inside ‘oh hey’ Ali said grabbing Ashlyn’s hand as they both always did any time they passed each other. Ashlyn held onto Ali’s hand.

 

‘Hey’ she said ‘I wasn’t expecting to see you’

 

‘Where’ve you been?’ Ali asked her

 

‘I was just getting some air’ Ashlyn replied

 

‘That’s not like you, you usually hate the cold’

 

‘I know I just needed a minute to myself’

 

‘Me too’ Ali said

 

‘Oh, do you want me to leave you alone?’ Ashlyn asked

 

‘No! Of course not! I didn’t mean away from you, I’m glad I bumped into you actually’ Ali began then she stared down at their hands then back up at Ashlyn again. She now held onto Ashlyn’s hand with both of her hands playing with her fingers ‘are we ok?’ she asked shyly

 

‘Of course we are ok! We are always ok, why would you ask that?’

 

‘Something just doesn’t seem right with you’

 

‘I’m fine’ Ashlyn said looking concerned at Ali

 

‘You’re not’ Ali said with a half smile, she knew Ashlyn so well

 

‘I am’ Ashlyn lied

 

‘You’re not. Can you just tell me that it isn’t something I’ve done or something I haven’t done, or that you aren’t losing interest in me?’ Ali said mumbling and rambling in the cute way that Ashlyn absolutely adored.

 

‘No, no no – never is it you. Come here’ Ashlyn said pulling Ali to her

 

‘So there is something then? Ali asked

 

Ashlyn hesitated ‘I don’t have much time now’ she said looking at her watch

 

‘Please just tell me something’ Ali said so pleadingly that Ashlyn couldn’t just walk away

 

Ashlyn hesitated again, she wanted to tell Ali what was bothering her but at the same time she wanted to be the stronger one out of them. She eventually blurted it out ‘I’m worried that I’m losing the number 2 spot’

 

‘What!?’ Ali said and a puzzled look went over her face ‘of course you aren’t don’t be sil….’ Ali meant to say don’t be silly but the Ashlyn she knew wasn’t silly. If she thought something then there was a reason for it ‘erm what makes you think that? I’m sure you’re wrong but you must have a reason why you think that. I mean fuck you’re on the form of your life this can’t be really happening’ Ali said rambling again

 

‘Jill always and I mean always talks only to Hope and then sort of vaguely acknowledges me and then Alyssa. I just noticed during this camp that she is acknowledging Alyssa more than me. She is giving her tips and complimenting her and barely saying a word to me’ Ashlyn explained

 

‘Wow’ Ali said ‘that doesn’t sound good but I’m sure you’re wrong there’s no reason for you to drop to number 3, really you should be number 1 – everyone knows it’

 

‘I’m just worried’ Ashlyn said

 

‘I would be too’ Ali confirmed ‘but I’m sure you’re wrong, please don’t worry until there is something to worry about. The league starts again next week you can prove then that you are on the form of your life’

 

Ashlyn nodded, she felt some comfort from Ali but at the same time she really couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong ‘I better get back, they’ll be restarting in the next few minutes’

 

‘Yeah me too’ Ali said looking at Ashlyn’s face and feeling so disappointed. She loved her so much and could read her so well and could see in her eyes that she was really concerned.

 

‘I’ll see you later at dinner’ Ashlyn said and gave Ali’s hand a squeeze then started to let go

 

‘Hey’ Ali said quietly and grabbed Ashlyn’s hand harder, she pulled her girlfriend to her and kissed her passionately ‘remember I love you ok’ she whispered and kissed Ashlyn passionately again.

 

Ashlyn rested her forehead on Ali’s for a few seconds then nodded and pulled away giving Ali’s hand another squeeze.

 

Ali sighed as she watched Ashlyn walk away. She stood for a while and watched Ashlyn her mouth pursed. Ashlyn kept her back to Ali and didn’t realise that she hadn’t gone back inside.

 

Megan came along. She had been benched by a serious injury and it was touch and go for whether she would make the Olympics. Ali knew exactly how she felt as she had been in the same situation 4 years ago, however Megan already had an Olympic gold so she didn’t quite get Ali’s desperation to be there this time.

 

‘Aww penny for your thoughts?’ Megan said seeing the sad look on Ali’s face. She followed Ali’s sad gaze and her eyes rested on Ashlyn ‘oh trouble in paradise?’ she asked

 

‘No, no nothing like that, well I mean nothing is wrong with us. Ashlyn is worrying about something and I can’t fix it. Fuck I hate that. Everyone thinks she is so strong but she is the most sensitive person I’ve ever met’

 

‘You know Ashlyn, whatever it is she’ll bounce back’ Megan reassured Ali not probing her at all.

 

‘Yeah she will, I just wish she didn’t have to sometimes and something would actually go her way’ Ali said leaning her head against the wall. She sighed again then made her way inside with Megan.

 

May 2016

 

Two months had now passed and everything Ashlyn had worried about seemed to have come true. Alyssa had now started in 2 games while Ashlyn continued to sit on the bench. It was insulting. The league was now playing and Ashlyn had won save of the week almost every week. She was on the form of her life. To make matters worse Ali had now found herself sat on the bench for the last 3 games. It seemed that she had lost her starting place.

 

It was now the 4th match that Ali had found herself on the bench. She always got subbed in for the last 20 minutes or so but it was so frustrating. She knew she had made a fundamental impact during the world cup where she had started every game and now she was barely seeing any playing time. This time Ali didn’t even get subbed. She was seething and trying to hide it. As soon as the match was over, Ali did the obligatory handshake and pat on the back with everyone then made her way straight to the locker room.

 

Ashlyn followed her. Ali was sat on the bench with her head in her hands when Ashlyn walked in. She was just wearing a skimpy vest top, her team shirt was flung on the floor in front of her. Ali heard someone come in and didn’t look at all pleased about being disturbed even when she realised it was Ashlyn.

 

‘Are you ok?’ Ashlyn asked

 

‘No. I’m fucking fuming. I’ve lost my starting place and for no reason’

 

‘I know it’s so frustrating Ali, but you just have to do what I do and keep focussing and work harder than you ever hav…..’

 

‘I know all that!’ Ali snapped ‘I’ve never worked harder and I’ve never played better, I’m fucking captain of my club team I should be starting its embarrassing’

 

Ashlyn felt this was a personal dig at her, she wasn’t captain of her club team but she didn’t say anything. She knew Ali was upset and lashing out ‘listen it’s not so bad at least you know that whatever happens you’ll definitely be on the Olympic squad and hey you got to sit with me for 90 minutes so how bad can that be?’ She said smiling trying to make a joke.

 

Ali wasn’t in the mood for jokes though. Ali was usually so sweet tempered so when she did snap it wasn’t pretty and Ashlyn was about to feel the full force of Ali’s tongue.

 

‘So what?! There’s no where I fucking want to be more than out on that pitch when an international match is on, and you don’t have a fucking clue how I feel. You didn’t even get off the bench at the world cup! I played every fucking minute, you have no idea how it feels to have gone from that to suddenly being nothing’ Ali lashed out

 

A few of their team mates had walked in at that moment and heard Ali’s speech. They all froze in horror at how hurtful and unkind Ali’s words were.

 

They all (including Ali) saw Ashlyn’s head and shoulders drop at that, she didn’t say anything nasty back, that wasn’t her nature. She didn’t meet Ali’s eyes. She just walked to her locker and picked up her bag.

 

‘Oh my god Ash I’m sorry’ Ali suddenly said ‘that all came out without me thinking, I’m…’

 

Ashlyn put up her hand for silence ‘I don’t wanna hear it’ she said and walked for the door while Ali tried to grab hold of her. Ashlyn just pulled away though.

 

‘Ashlyn please, don’t walk away from me’ Ali said nearly crying and still trying to grab hold of Ashlyn.

 

Ashlyn kept walking though ‘Ashlyn!’ Ali yelled ‘don’t go, we are already parting this evening to go back home I don’t want us to part like this, I won’t see you for weeks’

 

Ashlyn kept walking though and wouldn’t speak to Ali ‘will you look after her for me this evening?’ Ashlyn asked Megan as she was leaving and Megan nodded ‘yeah of course I will’.

 

Ali didn’t really need looking after, but Ashlyn always looked after her. But his evening she couldn’t. Ali had crossed a line.

 

‘Don’t leave!’ Ali yelled again after her she followed Ashlyn out of the locker room ‘please’ she said still grabbing hold of Ashlyn and trying to pull her back but Ashlyn just kept walking. Once they were in the lobby area fans could see them so Ali knew she would have to try and compose herself.

 

‘I need a cab please to the airport’ Ashlyn said to the girl on reception

 

‘Oh no it’s ok a bus is taking you all in about an hour’ the girl on reception said

 

‘Thanks but I’ve decided to travel separately’ Ashlyn said and the receptionist nodded and made the call for a cab.

 

‘We have plenty on stand by so that car pulling up just outside is for you’ the receptionist said

 

‘Thanks’ Ashlyn said and picked up her bag

 

‘Ashlyn please don’t leave like this, I’m sorry you know I’d never down you over anything I was just angry’ Ali said trying to keep her composure knowing that she could be seen by fans and heard by reception and security staff ‘please’ she said one more time

 

‘No’ Ashlyn said firmly looking Ali in the eye. She could see Ali almost in tears of desperation and Ashlyn knew the second the door of that cab closed she would be in tears herself, but she wouldn’t let Ali see that.

 

She got in the cab without even a hug or a kiss for Ali. They had never ever parted without embracing, they had argued before just as they were parting but always had some affection for each other. This was bad. Ali watched her leave her face desperate. She kept watching the cab expecting it to stop any second and Ashlyn to get out and change her mind. She didn’t though.

 

The Orlando flight was 2 hours earlier than Ali’s own flight. She knew by the time she reached the airport with the others on the bus Ashlyn would be at the gate and it would be impossible for Ali to see her. She knew better than to follow Ashlyn now though she felt like it. She went back to the locker room in tears and quickly messaged Ashlyn.

 

‘I’m so sorry, honestly my mouth just ran away with me, I didn’t mean any of what I said. Don’t get on that plane please. Wait for me, I’ll pay for you to fly tomorrow xx’

 

No reply came and Ali got frantic and desperate, she messaged Ashlyn again ‘If you get on that plane then you don’t love me xx’ she tried. She knew it was a cheap shot but she needed to stop Ashlyn leaving.

 

Ali’s phone started flashing and she sighed with relief, the LED light was the colour that was reserved just for Ashlyn so she knew it was her ‘I don’t believe there is a person alive that has ever loved anyone as much as I love you, so don’t you ever try that. You can’t say what you said and expect everything to be fine. You’ve really hurt me. I’m going home because I have to, after that you’ve left me no choice’

 

Ali was so upset by the message, Ashlyn never sent her messages without kisses even when they were arguing. She knew how lucky she was to have a lover like Ashlyn that really did love and take care of her, she couldn’t believe how mean she had been and it hurt her so much to hear that she had hurt Ashlyn. Ashlyn rarely ever admitted to being hurt. This was bad.

 

‘I’m sorry, I really really am sorry. I don’t want us to part like this I won’t see you for so long and I don’t want you to fly home alone all hurt by yourself over something I didn’t mean. I’m sure if you just come back we can get a hotel tonight and I’ll take it all back. Please Ashlyn, we spend enough time apart let’s have some unplanned quality “us” time tonight. I love you so much please don’t go I want us to talk and make love and just be together. You’re the love of my life xx’

 

No reply came.

 

June 2016

 

It was 2 weeks later. Ali had received the cold shoulder from Ashlyn but eventually been forgiven and the incident forgotten. Ashlyn completely accepted it had been a disappointed lash out and none of it true.

 

‘I miss you so much, I swear it gets harder each time’ Ali said to Ashlyn on Skype ‘especially this time after my idiotic behaviour’

 

‘Don’t be so hard on yourself we would have parted within an hour anyway, even though we would have parted on nicer terms it would still have hurt’ Ashlyn said. She thought about Ali and all the time apart. Ali always cried when they parted, it really hurt them both. Ashlyn just felt that she needed to comfort Ali and put her own feelings aside when they were parting. But she always cried bitterly too the second Ali was out of sight.

 

Ashlyn thought back to a conversation of 4 years ago.

 

Autumn 2012

 

‘Please don’t’ Ali said leaning on Ashlyn ‘I want it, don’t get me wrong, you’re everything to me. I mean fuck I thought I was as straight as they come but from the second I met you I’ve just been consumed by you. But I don’t want you to do it until I feel like I can show it to everyone, do you get what I mean?’ Ali asked ‘I don’t want some 5 year engagement wearing a ring on my right hand I want a short engagement and a ring that I can wear on my left hand and feel ready for it. I don’t feel ready for it now, all the questions and the gossip. It’s bad enough already and we haven’t confirmed anything’

 

Ashlyn sort of did understand Ali but at the same time felt disappointed. She had a ring in her pocket. It was a diamond. Ali loved diamonds. They’d been together for 2 years now and were besotted with each other. Ashlyn had bought the ring and wanted to propose to Ali. She had never felt this way about anyone. There had been other girls but no one had been this beautiful, this sweet, this special. Ashlyn had told Megan and Abby, 2 of her closest gay friends that she was going to propose to Ali and she had had a real spring in her step, it was clear that Ali had either worked it out or over heard Abby or Megan talking about it.

 

She put the ring away in a safe place. She knew that it was the right ring, just not the right time.

 

Back to June 2016

 

Now it was nearly 4 years later. Everything was wonderful but still that moment hadn’t come. Ashlyn kept seeing messages on social media quoting the Beyonce song “PutARingOnIt” they kept saying and all Ashlyn could think when she saw that was “I’m trying to, she won’t let me!”.

 

‘I’m sure this is what she wants’ Ali said

 

‘Who?’ Ashlyn asked

 

‘Jildo’ Ali said childishly trying to call Jill by a stupid name. Ashlyn laughed as Ali carried on ‘she wants us to argue. I’m sure this is what it’s all about. She doesn’t like inter-team dating, or she fancies one of us’

 

‘I agree with you actually’ Ashlyn said ‘we are both on the form of our lives yet we just sit on the fucking bench’

 

‘It isn’t fair, yet we have no where to turn’ Ali said ‘in any normal job if you are treated unfairly you get some way of complaining, here it seems it is all about personal preference of the coach and there is nothing you can do’

 

‘I know’ Ashlyn said ‘but let’s just focus on what’s to come, we’ll meet next week at our next USWNT camp and I can’t wait for that’

 

‘The squad gets announced soon’ Ali said

 

‘Don’t worry you’ll make it’ Ashlyn said ‘I don’t think I will, it’s been ages since I even played a minute, yet Alyssa has played 2 matches now’

 

‘Don’t Ash’ Ali said ‘I’m sure it will be you, surely someone will say something to you before the squad comes out if you haven’t made it, you have been number 1 in the league that has to count for something’

 

‘I just don’t think it does’ Ashlyn said

 

‘It has to!’ Ali said determinedly

 

July 2016

 

Ali and Ashlyn met at the next camp. As soon as Ashlyn arrived Ali whisked her off somewhere private. They held each other for a long time. The fight they’d had when they last saw each other had been the most ugly that they’d had yet.

 

‘I’m so sorry’ Ali whispered ‘I really am’ she said holding Ashlyn tight and breathing into her neck, breathing in her scent ‘I never wanted us to part like that’

 

‘It’s fine honestly, you were just upset’ Ashlyn said

 

‘I know but I was very mean, are you still hurt?’ Ali asked

 

‘No’ Ashlyn said

 

‘Really?’ Ali asked pulling back and looking Ashlyn in the eyes

 

‘Really’ she confirmed and Ali tried her best to believe her.

 

Things seemed normal and Ali began to forget about how mean she had been. They were both with other room mates as usual but always got together at meal times and made sure they had a good five minutes together alone before bed time to be intimate and show some affection.

 

The last match of the camp had come and gone and Ali and Ashlyn left separately from the others. They told some fans they had a flight to catch as they needed to get away quickly, neither felt good about the lie but it was Ali’s mom’s birthday and they wanted to spend some time with her.

 

They had a lovely time with Ali’s mom. She really was Ashlyn’s mother in law even though they weren’t married or even engaged yet.

 

‘Baby listen’ Ashlyn said to Ali later that night ‘I’m gonna go home tomorrow I need to be with my mom and gran and the rest of my family’

 

‘No! Ali said firmly ‘I can’t leave you alone when the squad is announced. I’m sure you’ve made it but I want to be with you to either celebrate or commiserate’

 

‘I can’t Ali, please listen to me I want to go home and be with my family. We’ll meet again on Thursday’

 

‘Well I understand that you want to be with your family, I’ll come too’

 

Ashlyn shook her head ‘I just want to be alone with my family please Ali’

 

‘But they’re sort of my family too’ Ali argued ‘well at least I thought they were, maybe you don’t think that’

 

‘They are!’ Ashlyn said ‘they really are’ she reaffirmed lifting Ali’s chin making her look her in the eye.

 

‘Ok’ Ali said quietly

 

‘You’re upset’ Ashlyn said

 

I’m not’ Ali said

 

Ashlyn leaned down so she was eye level with Ali forcing her to look at her again

 

‘Maybe a little’ Ali said eventually

 

‘It isn’t that I don’t want to be with you, its just I know how much it hurt you to miss out last time and I know that you will make it this time and you will be more happy than you’ve ever been. I am about 70% certain I won’t make it and that will tarnish your excitement at making it if we are together’ Ashlyn said

 

‘You’re more important though’ Ali said reluctantly ‘I want to be there regardless of whether it is good or bad’

 

‘Please Ali’ Ashlyn pleaded ‘let me go home alone tomorrow without it being a big deal’

 

Ali looked into Ashlyn’s eyes ‘ok’ she eventually said and the next morning Ashlyn left. Despite the fact that Ali would see her again in 4 days time she still cried as if she wouldn’t see her for 4 months which caused Ashlyn so much pain. She really wasn’t sure how many more times she could do this.

 

The day came. Ashlyn dreaded it. She wanted to make it. She knew that unless something happened to Hope she wouldn’t play a minute, but she wanted that medal. She couldn’t ever accept that her career was a success unless she was on the squad for Olympic gold.

 

The calls had started. Ashlyn saw the messages pop up on Twitter seeing the good news as so many of her friends made the squad. And then came the important one, the message from Ali to show that she had made it.

 

Ashlyn had read social media and all her fans were saying the same thing – that she probably hadn’t made it but that it wouldn’t be a surprise as it would have been made clear to her that she wasn’t number 2 anymore. That wasn’t true though, Ashlyn had been kept in the dark by everyone. Ashlyn liked Ali’s tweet, but she didn’t message her or reply to any of Ali’s calls or messages.

 

She was sat her at mom’s house with her mom and grandma the 2 people that had raised her that she loved so much. She had the phone in her hand and was checking it every few minutes to make sure it had a signal. An hour later suddenly it rang. Ashlyn looked at her mom and gran before answering it. She gave them both a “here goes everything” look then turned away to take the call that meant everything to her.

 

‘oh’ her mom and gran heard her say ‘yes it’s ok I understand’ followed by ‘yes I’m grateful for that, thanks for letting me know, bye’ then she ended the call. Silence followed for a moment and then the phone was slammed into the table and the tears came.

 

‘I didn’t make it’ Ashlyn eventually sobbed out to her mom and gran who both held her tightly as she sobbed ‘I’ve worked so hard but still it wasn’t good enough. Why aren’t I good enough?’ she questioned but neither her mom or gran could answer they were more upset than she was and couldn’t explain it either. Their daughter/granddaughter really was winning everything, why hadn’t she made it?

 

Eventually Ashlyn dried her tears and went back to her own house. She watched her phone as message after message and call after call came in from Ali trying to find out what happened. Ashlyn eventually replied. She felt so inferior and useless telling Ali she hadn’t made it. She worried about what it would mean for them. Would Ali see her now as worthless or would she continue to love her? Ashlyn was meant to be the in control butch in their relationship, the one that took control and took care of Ali, yet here she was being rejected. How could Ali possibly respect her now?

 

“I didn’t make it xx” was all that Ashlyn said in her message to Ali

 

Ali tried to call but all the phone did was ring and ring, she tried over 10 times. Eventually Ali stopped trying and messaged ‘please just let me know that you haven’t harmed yourself xx’

 

‘I haven’t and never would xx’ Ashlyn replied but that was all Ali got. Her further messages and calls went unanswered. Ashlyn thought she was helping Ali by letting her celebrate her own excitement but she wasn’t she was harming Ali by shutting her out.

 

Ali eventually gave up. Later that night she noticed a tweet on Ashlyn’s account letting everyone know that she was devastated. Ali watched the fans replies and was so pleased to see that so many people felt she should have made it and not only to number 2 but to number 1. She saw some of the messages showing a real concern for Ashlyn and some copied her in saying that she really must go to Ashlyn now and comfort her. Ali tried again to contact Ashlyn and she answered this time. But again it was just cold and distant. Ali couldn’t wait for Thursday she needed to see Ashlyn in person.

 

Ali’s flight landed hours before Ashlyn’s. Ali had gone to the Kansas training ground and was waiting for Ashlyn to arrive. She knew how hard this would be for her. To stand in a squad knowing that everyone knew she had been relegated. After what felt like a lifetime finally Ashlyn arrived. She always hugged Ali first and then hugged everyone. Her friends telling her how sorry they were, and her close friends telling her quietly that it should have been her.

 

After her hugging session Ashlyn gravitated back to Ali who immediately wrapped her arms around Ashlyn again. She leaned on her shoulder her eyes closed just enjoying Ashlyn’s smell ‘come’ Ali said ‘we don’t have training for another day yet let’s enjoy some alone time’ she took Ashlyn’s hand and led her away. She needed this time with Ashlyn to gauge how the land really lay.

 

Megan came after them ‘guys listen’ she started ‘the room’s yours tonight ok? I’ll sleep elsewhere until training starts’

 

‘Oh thank you’ Ali said to Megan glad that they had such understanding friends and Ashlyn also thanked Megan

 

‘Ash come here a mo’ Megan said and Ashlyn walked away from Ali ‘don’t you dare fuck in my bed ok?’ Megan said

 

‘As if’ Ashlyn said rolling her eyes ‘seriously though thank you Megan, I need to be with my girl, I can’t tell you how bad I feel she’s the only one that can sort me out’

 

Megan grinned and nodded leaving Ali and Ashlyn to themselves. It was a hot day and Ali and Ashlyn just walked together until they found a park. They wanted to hold hands but couldn’t as they knew they would be recognised. They sat down on a bench together out of ear shot of anyone apart from each other.

 

‘I’m so worried about you’ Ali eventually said

 

‘I’m ok’ Ashlyn said ‘I mean of course I’m devastated but I will keep fighting until I get my place back’

 

That was just like Ashlyn. She never gave up she just kept fighting, again Ali resented it she just wanted this gorgeous girl to get a break for once.

 

‘I just want….’ Ali started ‘I mean fuck I’m so angry I just wish that Hope breaks her fucking leg!’

 

Ashlyn laughed, Ali never got aggressive

 

‘And that bloody Alyssa too, I mean she's nice and she's good but she isn’t you’ Ali said ‘you deserved this and I’m hurt for you. I wish sometimes you were a defender as I’d drop out for you’ Ali said and looked up at Ashlyn

 

That helped. Ashlyn knew that she herself would drop out in a heartbeat for Ali but it felt good just hearing Ali say the same.

 

They spent the rest of the day alone including dinner time where Ali took Ashlyn out. Ashlyn was quiet and hurt but clearly being with Ali did her the world of good.

 

Megan was as good as her word, she stayed away leaving Ali and Ashlyn the room to themselves. They showered separately and both got into bed wearing just knickers and a T-Shirt. Usually when they slept together Ali would turn her back to Ashlyn and Ashlyn would spoon her and they would hold hands while wrapped up together. This time however Ali lay on the pillow facing Ashlyn, their arms and legs wrapped up together.

 

‘My heart is absolutely broken for you’ Ali whispered in the dark kissing Ashlyn’s bare arm.

 

‘Don’t let it be’ Ashlyn told her ‘I’m so pleased you made it, and at least I get to be there, it would hurt a million times more if I was left at home’

 

Ali agreed. They talked for a while about anything and everything, sometimes seriously and sometimes laughing. Ali could see that Ashlyn was hurt but also that she was just battling on with it all.

 

‘This is why we can’t share a room when we are with the national team’ Ali said giggling

 

‘What is?’ Ashlyn said also giggling

 

‘We just talk and talk’ Ali said ‘it’s 2.30am’

 

‘It can’t be!’ Ashlyn exclaimed ‘we came to bed at 10pm for an early night!’

 

Ali giggled ‘it really is, come on let’s settle down’ still Ali didn’t turn she snuggled into Ashlyn facing her and they both wrapped up in each other.

 

While getting into a comfortable position Ashlyn’s hand unintentionally stroked Ali’s bare skin where her shirt had ridden up

 

‘Fuck’ Ali whispered gently ‘that’s another reason we can’t room together’

 

‘What is?’ Ashlyn whispered

 

‘The fact that your hand just brushed against my bare stomach, and now I’m horny as fuck’ Ali whispered

 

Suddenly Ashlyn, who had been about to snuggle down and sleep was wide awake again. She passionately kissed Ali knowing exactly where this was going. All those knowing looks from their teammates earlier that they had received when announcing they were going for an early night were true, the couple just couldn’t resist each other.

 

‘Watch my video tomorrow’ Ali said ‘my Olympics video, there’s a message in it just for you’ she whispered quietly and succumbed to Ashlyn’s touch.

They undressed each other quickly and frantically kissing each other intensely at any opportunity 'Ash' Ali whispered panting

 

'Hmm' Ashlyn said kissing Ali's neck her hands roaming all over her breasts gently squeezing and stroking

 

'Who's in the room next door to us?' Ali asked her hands buried in Ashlyn's hair

'Hope and errr I can't remember who she is with' Ashlyn said still kissing

'Fuck it I don't want her to hear we'll never hear the end of it. Don't go down on me you know your tongue drives me crazy and I won't be able to keep quiet. Just use your fingers and you can use your mouth to muffle my uncontrollable moaning' Ali said grinning sexually at Ashlyn

Ashlyn grinned back obeying orders. She buried her tongue in Ali's mouth enjoying all the muffled gasps and cries as Ashlyn's hand worked lower. She stroked her fingers all over Ali's upper thighs and lower stomach enjoying the soft skin that she could never get enough of.

Eventually she moved her hand to where Ali wanted it and Ali accidentally cried out 'oh fuck I just can't help it' Ali panted into Ashlyn no longer caring who could hear, she tried to keep it down but with a lover like Ashlyn this was impossible. Ashlyn's fingers gently stroked her lips then slipped between them 'mmmm' Ali moaned at the first connection of where she needed Ashlyn most.

'You're so wet for me' Ashlyn said and pushed her finger inside to more appreciative moans from Ali. She always started with one finger to make sure she never hurt Ali.

'More' Ali gasped and Ashlyn slipped in another finger and began fucking Ali with her 2 fingers. She went hard as Ali demanded all the time muffling Ali's crying out with her tongue. She slowed her fingers down and felt around for the special spot inside Ali then pressed it with her fingers making Ali moan harder for her.

She was getting closer now and Ashlyn wanted to satisfy her, she slowly pulled her fingers out and gently began to tickle Ali's clit with her fingers, softly and rhythmically. Ali's breathing got heavier and Ashlyn knew she was going to come. Again she buried her tongue in Ali's mouth as Ali cried out against her bucking her hips wildly. Eventually Ali pulled her mouth away from Ashlyn's breathing heavily 'oh fuck' she gasped then giggled 'you are far too good at that, I hope I didn't wake up the whole floor' she said giggling again.

'There's a good chance you did' Ashlyn said also giggling and sucking her fingers 'mmm you taste so good'

'Oh yeah?' Ali asked 'kiss me again and show me'

Ashlyn did, she rolled over and pulled Ali on top of her and they continued to kiss wrapped up together until they fell asleep.

 

The next morning at breakfast Megan was moaning ‘trust me to not think to get my bag out of the room before leaving it to Ali and Ash’ it was only 8am and nobody thought it would be any time soon that Ali or Ashlyn appeared.

 

‘What time do you think it will be ok for me to go and get it?’ Megan asked

 

‘Hmm I wouldn’t want to go in much before 10’ her team mates told her.

 

Ali and Ashlyn started to slowly wake up around 10.30. Ali had fallen asleep on top of Ashlyn. It was perfect to wake up not only wrapped in her arms but also wrapped in her legs both of them completely nude. She slowly opened her eyes and grinned looking at Ashlyn still dozing ‘morning’ she whispered grinning. The corners of Ashlyn’s mouth turned up, so Ali knew she was slowly waking.

 

‘Ashee’ Ali softly whispered, she loved teasing Ashlyn awake ‘baby’ she whispered and again the smile on Ashlyn’s face was getting bigger

 

‘Let me sleep’ Ashlyn muttered grinning

 

‘Wakey wakey’ Ali said and she started to tickle Ashlyn’s nose with her hair. Eventually Ashlyn opened her eyes unable to fight Ali’s teasing anymore

 

‘You are so for it!’ Ashlyn told her and she wrestled Ali pushing her onto the bed so that she was under her while Ali laughed her head off trying to stop her. Ashlyn pinned Ali to the bed and flared her nostrils pretending to be angry ‘are you scared yet?’ Ashlyn asked Ali

 

‘Erm no’ Ali giggled

 

‘Time for a change of tactic’ Ashlyn told her and she tickled Ali until she begged for mercy

 

‘Stop stop! Please stop you win!’ Ali told her

 

‘That’s better’ Ashlyn said rolling off of Ali and pulling her on top of her again she kissed her head ‘I really needed this’ Ashlyn told Ali

 

‘Do you feel at least a bit better?’

 

‘I do’ Ashlyn nodded

 

‘Good’ Ali said and she kissed Ashlyn, passionately again like all their kisses had been recently. There came a knock at the door ‘did you forget to put the Do Not Disturb sign on Ash?’ Ali asked she really didn’t want a hotel maid catching them both together nude in a single bed.

 

‘No, I definitely put it on’ Ashlyn whispered ‘it must be one of our teammates wondering why we haven’t appeared yet’

 

They heard a key card swipe in the door and Megan’s voice came quietly ‘Ash, Ash! Are you awake?’

 

‘Erm yeah’ Ashlyn said

 

‘Are you decent?’ Megan asked

 

Ali giggled and pulled the covers up over them both

 

‘We are yes, come on in’ Ali said

 

‘Oh hi Ali’ Megan said coming into the room ‘I wasn’t sure if you were awake. I’m really sorry I forgot to take my bag out of the room I just need to get some things’

 

‘Do you want me to leave?’ Ashlyn asked ‘this is your room Megan’

 

‘No, don’t do that, its all yours until this evening, I’m gonna go and have a shower in someone else’s room’ Megan was fairly certain that Ali and Ashlyn had no clothes on under the covers. She couldn’t help but tease Ashlyn, but was less inclined to do so with Ali as she was such a sweet girl.

 

‘Did you wipe your pussy on my pillow Ash?’ Megan asked her with a sly grin

 

‘Eww Megan! Just don’t!’ Ali said

 

‘Pah! trust me Ali you only see the best of Ashlyn, I wouldn’t put it past her’ Megan said

 

‘Well she definitely didn’t!’ Ali told her

 

‘Hmmm well not while you were in the room anyway’ Megan said with a grin ‘anyway I’ve got my bag so erm maybe we will see you two at some point today’

 

‘You will’ Ali said grinning as Megan left the room

 

‘Did you wipe your pussy on her pillow?’ Ali asked

 

‘No!’ Ashlyn exclaimed and tickled Ali again. This was just what she needed.

 

So I remember last night that you wanted me to watch your Olympic video? Ashlyn said

 

‘I do’ Ali said with a shy grin

 

Ashlyn picked up her phone and with Ali wrapped in her arms, she pressed play……..

 

 


End file.
